breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Thirty-Eight Snub
ub |episode = 2 |runtime = 45 minutes |season = 4 |image = BB_402_S.jpg |airdate = July 24, 2011 |writer = George Mastras |director = Michelle MacLaren |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt attempts to form a new alliance as he plans his next move. Skyler pushes Walt towards a business opportunity, in hopes of protecting the family. |viewers = 1.97 million }} "Thirty-Eight Snub" is the second episode of the fourth season of Breaking Bad and the thirty-fifth episode altogether. Teaser In a motel room, Walter White purchases a thirty-eight snub with a filed off serial number from Lawson, an illicit gun dealer procured by Saul. Watching Walt awkwardly draw the weapon, Lawson advises Walt to keep practising his draw. He tells Walt that as long as this gun is for defense, there is little sense in him carrying an illegal firearm. But Walt says he wants it this way "just in case" — from the look on his face it's clear 'legal' isn't what he's looking for. Summary Having coffee at a bar, Mike Ehrmantraut discovers Victor's dried blood on his jacket sleeve. He wipes it off, unsettled. Jesse Pinkman shows off his powerful new sound system to Badger and Skinny Pete. He then tempts his friends — who are in recovery, "12 steps and all" — with meth. Badger and Skinny Pete quickly cave, get high and discuss the finer points of video game zombies. Jesse decides to throw a party and the house quickly fills with dozens of people drinking and dancing. At his condo, Walt practices drawing the revolver; he's getting better and better. Marie Schrader wakes in the middle of the night to find Hank Schrader examining his minerals. When she mentions how late it is, he pointedly notes that the house has other bedrooms. The next morning, Walt chastises Skyler White for discussing their intention to buy a car wash over the phone. They're not talking about purchasing a brothel, she counters, adding that if Walt isn't "willing to pull the trigger" on the deal then she'll contact Saul Goodman directly. That gets Walt's attention — he can't let that happen — and they start to talk it over. Jesse, meanwhile, tiptoes through the passed-out partygoers. Peeling off some large bills, Jesse instructs Badger to buy everyone breakfast and keep the party going until he returns. At the lab, Walt tucks his gun in his belt, waiting for Gustavo Fring to arrive. When someone enters the laboratory and appears at the top of the stairs, Walt prepares to draw. Only instead of Gus, who arrives is actually Victor's replacement, Tyrus Kitt, there to pick up the latest batch. When Mike demands a second weighing ("new policy") Walt asks to see Gus to "clear the air." "You're never gonna see him again," Mike replies. Surveilling the car wash from across the street, Skyler tallies the cars and services each customer receives, making a detailed accounting of the business. At the Schrader house, Hank pushes himself to "soldier up" through a tough physical therapy session. Marie is elated by Hank's progress, but after the therapist departs, Hank coldly orders her out of the room. The party is in full swing at Jesse's house when he returns from the lab. Andrea rings the doorbell, but waits outside to speak with him. She asks Jesse if he sent her an envelope of cash the night her brother's killers were murdered. Jesse acknowledges he did, then urges her to use the money to move her son Brock to a better neighborhood. Late that night, Walt approaches Gus's house, gun in hand, but loses his nerve when Tyrus calls, telling him, "Go home, Walter." Surprised, he looks all around but sees nothing. But, it seems his every move is being watched. The next day, a deliveryman arrives at the Schrader home with box upon box of minerals. Hank instructs Marie to check each box for damage. "They're rocks," she replies, bristling. He corrects her, "they're minerals," and that some of them are very delicate. Once again, Hank treats her unkindly and Marie feels it acutely. At the car wash, Skyler approaches Bogdan Wolynetz with a proposal to buy his business. Knowing that Walter is behind the offer, he derisively asks for $10 million; Skyler counters with $879,000 then shows him detailed research of his expenses and revenues. $20 million, Bogdan replies. "This is the price for Walter White," he says, because Walt insulted him by quitting, grabbing his crotch, and "sending his woman" to make the offer instead of coming himself. This last accusation clearly angers Skyler, who walks out in a huff. Walt approaches Mike at a bar and tells him that his recent actions were motivated by loyalty to Jesse and self-defense. Walt says that he believes that Mike was just following orders when he tried to kill him. "There's a load off my mind," Mike drily replies. "So, what's with the piece?" Mike asks: he noticed Walt's gun at the lab. Walt insists that he and Mike are in "the same boat," and that Gus could easily kill either of them. "Get me in a room with him," Walt says, "and I'll do the rest." Mike seems to consider the suggestion for a moment, then knocks Walt to the floor with a savage punch, and kicks him twice in the gut when he's down. Walt has his answer; Mike is not an ally here. As Jesse's party finally breaks up, he asks Badger and Skinny Pete to stick around. Badger and Skinny Pete apologetically decline, disappointing a depressed Jesse who's desperate for the distraction. Alone in his house for the first time in days, Jesse cranks up the music to earsplitting levels, and sits against the shaking speaker, shaking. With fingers digging into his temples, Jesse starts to panic at being left with only the scary dark depths of his mind and his demons for company. Official Photos Episode-2-Walt-Dealer.jpg Episode-2-Jesse.jpg Episode-2-Walt-Dealer-2.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Couch.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Party.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Meth.jpg Episode-2-Walt-Tyrus.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Tyrus.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Pizza.jpg Episode-2-Jesse-Couch-2.jpg Trivia *Uncensored on home video. Some of the music featured during Jesse's party has some strong language. In the edited version, this language was muted. *The subtitles on TV commercial of Saul Goodman says: 'Settlement figures quoted are for illustration purposes only... Does not constitute a promise of results... Amounts referenced are before fees and expenses... Every case is different and must be judged on its own merits...' *The scene where Jesse, Badger, and Skinny Pete discuss why the pizza place (Venezia's Pizzeria) does not slice their own pizza comes from the scene in the episode of season 3, where Walter throws a pizza onto the roof of his house, also unsliced. This caused a fan discussion of why the pizza was not sliced. * The title "Thirty-Eight Snub" refers not only to the type of gun Walter buys, but also to the various characters being snubbed throughout the episode. Gus snubs Walter when Mike says Walter will never see Gus again. The car wash owner Bogdan Wolynetz snubs Skyler when she asks to buy the carwash. Mike snubs Walter when Walter asks him at the bar to get him alone in a room with Gus. Hank snubs Marie during his treatment. And finally, Badger and Skinny Pete snub Jesse when they leave the house at the end of the episode refusing to party any longer. * Combinations of 3's and 8's occur often in Breaking Bad. The White residence is 308 Negro Arroyo Lane. In "4 days out" they cook 38 pounds of Meth, which they eventually end up selling to Gus in the episode "ABQ". In the episode "One Minute", the time on the clock is 3:07 when there is one minute left, and it then turns to 3:08 when the minute is up. And here in this episode Walt buys a 38 snub nose. * This is the first appearance of Lawson. * The scene in which Walter practices drawing his gun uses camera angles similar to the opening scene of the . * When Jesse yells "Wake up and party!" the morning after the party at his house, the guest waking up in the frame is Bryan Cranston with a wig and different glasses. Production Credits Starring= Starring *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring (credit only) *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Jim Beaver as Lawson *Matt Jones as Badger *Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Marius Stan as Bogdan *Ray Campbell as Tyrus *Tank Jones as Chuck *Ian Posada as Brock *John Christopher Hicks as Biker *Jefferson Arca as Delivery Man *Sarah Minnich as Party Girl *David Robinson as Commercial Voice Over |-| Uncredited= Uncredited *Martin Palmer as CarWash Patron Featured Music *'"Money"' by D/R Period (feat. Fly Ty) (as Jesse shows off his new sound system) *'"Up in the Club"' by The Trak Kartel (while Jesse pressures Badger & Skinny Pete to take drugs) *'"Hoochie Mama"' by 2 Live Crew (while Badger & Skinny Pete discuss zombie video games) *'"Unga Bunga Bunga"' by Flavor Flav (during the party montage) *'"Raise Hell"' by M.O.P. (Mash Out Posse) (played by Jesse on his sound system to wake up his guests and in his earphones at the lab) *'"Get Down"' by Dub-Boro (Ed E. Ruger, DJ Phillie Phresh, Dubkiller & JJ the Jenius) (at the party after Jesse has left work) *'"The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)"' by Dave Porter (as Walt approaches Gus' house and during the end credits) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (in the carwash as Skyler introduces herself to Bogdan) *'"Digital Animal"' by Honey Claws (at the end of the episode) Memorable Quotes es: de:Kaliber 38 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes